Por quem eu daria tudo que sou
by CassBoy
Summary: Depois de ser rejeitado por Dean, Castiel vaga pelo mundo, sem conseguir superar sua melancolia. Mas uma ligação pode mudar tudo, e colocar à prova o amor do anjo pelo caçador.


**Disclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos dos personagens que aqui aparecem, que fazem parte do universo da série Supernatural.

**Conteúdo:** Song-fic / Romance - Slash Dastiel - Contem cenas de homossexualismo masculino. Leia se quiser ^^

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (Obrigado pela paciência e pelas valiosas dicas!)

**Nota do Autor: **Essa é minha primeira fic ever de Supernatural... ou seja, é também minha primeira Dastiel. Espero que tenha ficado booommm! A música que usei de inspiração é da minha musa Mariah Carey, e acho simplesmente perfeita para descrever a angústia de alguém que foi rejeitado por quem ama. Enjoy!

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

**_Por quem eu daria tudo que sou __("My All" Destiel Song Fic)_**

Baseado na canção "My All", de Mariah Carey

_I'm thinking of you, (Estou pensando em você)_

_in my sleepless solitude tonight (na minha solidão insone esta noite)_

Castiel estava sentado no alto de um dos cannyons da região de Lake Powell. O vento frio que passava por sua pele alva e agitava seus cabelos negros e desalinhados não o incomodava. Aquele era um dos lugares preferidos do anjo para pensar. E ultimamente era onde passava a maior parte do seu tempo. Pensando. Lembrando-se. Gostava mais da noite, porque dava a tudo um tom melancólico. Porque era assim que se sentia agora. E às vezes arrependia-se por ter se deixado dominar pelas emoções humanas: elas o haviam traído e agora ele não podia mais ser anjo, nem conseguia ser humano. A lua, refletida no azul, agora acinzentado, de seus olhos era a única testemunha do seu sofrimento.

A quilômetros dali, em um quarto de hotel barato em uma estrada do Arkansas, Dean Winchester encarava o teto, depois de tentar inutilmente fechar os olhos e esperar o sono. Na cama ao lado, Sam, seu irmão mais novo, dormia a sono solto, roncando ocasionalmente. Dean respirou fundo e levantou-se. Vestindo-se silenciosamente, saiu para a noite fria. Recusava-se a deixar que aquele nome entrasse em seus pensamentos, mas era simplesmente impossível. Sentiu raiva e, entrando no Impala, arrancou bruscamente enquanto ligava o rádio em volume alto, na esperança de abafar os pensamentos.

Sentado em seu refúgio solitário, Castiel revia a cena que mudara sua vida.

Fora uns seis meses antes. Já fazia algum tempo que ele, Castiel, lutava contra as forças do Céu e do Inferno ao lado dos irmãos Winchester. Castiel costumava ser um anjo de fé inabalável. Acreditava com toda a sua essência no Deus que era seu Pai e naqueles que eram seus superiores na hierarquia celeste. Mas, desde que seu destino cruzara-se com o dos Winchester, acreditava cada vez menos. Aquilo que tinha por certo mostrou-se menos seguro que um castelo de areia. Ele fora traído por um de seus irmãos e traíra seus irmãos. Tinha se tornado um anjo rebelde, algo que até então ele não compreendia e desprezava. A única coisa que havia ganhado com aquilo era a capacidade de sentir emoções. Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava, até aquela tarde.

Sua relação com Dean era de longe mais intensa do que com Sam. De fato, a princípio Castiel não gostava do Winchester mais novo, pelo fato de que ele se envolvera demais com o demônio que se nomeava Ruby. No entanto, as boas intenções do moço, sua sinceridade e humildade ao se arrepender quando fora provado que aquele não era o melhor caminho, conquistaram o anjo. Ainda assim, com Dean era diferente: era como se os dois fossem conectados por algo superior, que Castiel não conseguia compreender. Talvez fosse porque ele tivesse tirado o jovem do Inferno, o que lhe custara um grande esforço e era, com efeito, um feito extraordinário. Talvez fosse porque Dean era tão complexo, ao mesmo tempo tão transparente e tão misterioso, que intrigava o anjo. O fato era que, a cada dia que convivia com ele, Castiel se sentia mais impelido a ficar junto dele, a pensar nele...

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

_If it's wrong to love you (Se é errado te amar)_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right (Então meu coração não vai me deixar estar certo)_

- Dean, por favor, me escuta! – Castiel pediu, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Não, Cas! – negou Dean, desvencilhando-se das mãos do anjo. – Não, isso não está certo!

- Por quê? – quis saber Cas, seus grandes olhos azuis fixos nos olhos verdes do outro.

- Ora, porque é! – disse Dean, desviando o olhar e tentando manter a firmeza do tom de voz. – Cas, você sabe que é!

- Não, eu não sei, Dean. – disse Castiel, sério. – O que eu sei é que é a única explicação que eu consigo encontrar.

- Então... então ache outra! – disse Dean, se virando, pronto para ir embora do quarto de hotel onde estavam.

Então Castiel fez algo que nunca entenderia porque tinha feito. Antes que Dean pudesse abrir a porta, alcançou-o e o fez virar-se. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o perfume forte do outro, ou contar os fios louros do seu cabelo arrepiado. Enquanto Dean o olhava com os olhos arregalados, o anjo uniu seus lábios aos dele em um beijo.

- Se isto é errado - disse, sem respirar direito – então eu não quero estar certo!

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Dean empurrou o anjo, encarando-o confuso, com raiva.

- Cas, você passou de todos os limites! – gritou, gesticulando exageradamente.

- Dean... – foi o que Castiel conseguiu dizer, os olhos baixos, enquanto sentia o sangue afluir ao seu rosto. Pelo que sabia, aquela era a reação do corpo humano ao sentimento de vergonha.

- Chega, Cas! – disse Dean, a voz severa. – Porra, isso é muito estranho! Eu... eu não quero mais te ver, ok? Não enquanto essa insanidade durar.

Castiel sentiu como se uma faca penetrasse em seu corpo a cada palavra que ouvia. Dor. Aquilo era a dor. Dean não compreendia, não o ajudaria a entender. Ergueu a cabeça, a visão um pouco embaçada pelos olhos marejados.

- Se é o que você quer. – disse, e desapareceu antes de ouvir o sim baixo do loiro.

Dean continuou parado no mesmo lugar, sentindo o coração bater forte. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sido beijado por Castiel, seu amigo. Sua cabeça doía com o esforço de tentar entender tudo aquilo. Deu um chute na cadeira antes de sair, batendo a porta.

'_Cause I'm drowned in you (Porque estou afogado em você)_

_and I can't pull through (e não posso sobreviver)_

_Without you by my side (Sem você ao meu lado)_

Se apaixonado. Esse foi o erro de Castiel. O amor, a paixão era o mais intrigante dos sentimentos humanos para ele. Agora se tornara o seu maior pesadelo. _"Pelo menos poderia ter sido por uma garota"_, ele pensou, muitas vezes. Mas desistira de tentar entender há muito tempo. Para ele só restava lamentar que estivesse tão preso a Dean Winchester, tão mergulhado nele, que não tivesse mais forças para continuar sua missão. O fato era que Castiel estava desistindo. Não tinha coragem de voltar ao Céu, pois sabia que não seria bem recebido. Também havia a vergonha. E ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para abandonar sua graça e cair. Estava preso, fadado a eternidade naquele sofrimento... Não, ele não seria capaz. Precisava encontrar um jeito, uma maneira de sair daquilo tudo. Mesmo que significasse se afogar de vez no oceano de dor.

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu todo)_

_To have just one more night with you (Para ter só mais uma noite com você)_

_I'd risk my life (Eu arriscaria minha vida)_

_To feel your body next to mine (Para sentir seu corpo junto ao meu)_

'_Cause I can't go on (Porque eu não posso continuar)_

_Living in the memory of our song (Vivendo na memória da nossa canção)_

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu tudo)_

_For your love tonight (Pelo seu amor esta noite)_

Para o Winchester a situação também não era muito fácil. Ele evitava pensar no assunto, mas era impossível. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o rosto do anjo perto do seu, aquele sabor diferente dos lábios dele... Céus, Castiel devia ter ficado louco, só podia ser isso. Por este motivo, o loiro agora mergulhava na única coisa que o poderia distrair: seu "trabalho". Dean estava caçando como louco, qualquer sinal era motivo para tomar todas as medidas de praxe. O que deixava Sam um tanto preocupado, embora até agora ele não tivesse dito nada. Mas Dean sentia que não demoraria muito.

Naquela noite, Dean estava sozinho no quarto de hotel barato, ouvindo alguma coisa qualquer que estivesse passando na estação de rádio. Deitado na cama, ele ouvia as palavras adocicadas da música - _My All, _ele achava – enquanto, contra sua vontade, se identificava com elas. Sem que ele percebesse, a maçaneta girou e Sam entrou no quarto.

- Cara, sério, _Mariah Carey? _

Surpreendido, Dean deu um pulo e desligou o rádio. Sam o encarava com aquele olhar estranho de quando não gostava de alguma coisa.

- Hum... – Dean pigarreou para clarear a voz. – Essa porcaria de rádio local.

- Sei... – disse Sam. – Dean, o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou de repente, andando na direção da cama do irmão.

- A-acontecendo? Como assim? Nada, não tem nada acontecendo! – respondeu o loiro.

- Você tem andado estranho de uns tempos pra cá. – disse Sam, mais preocupado do que curioso, ao perceber a postura defensiva do irmão, o que deixava bem claro que _estava _acontecendo alguma coisa. – Especialmente... especialmente depois que o Cas tomou um chá de sumiço.

- Estranho uma ova! – respondeu Dean de imediato, pondo-se de pé. Deu uma volta completa no quarto, antes de se virar para seu irmão mais novo. – Quer saber? Hoje vamos tirar uma noite de folga. Achar um bar legal, tomar umas, pegar umas meninas... nos divertir!

- Noite de folga? Bebidas? Garotas? Dean, você está falando sério? Estamos no meio de uma caçada!

- E daí? Todo mundo precisa relaxar de vez em quando!

Vendo que seria impossível argumentar, Sam deu de ombros e se levantou.

- Certo, então. Para a diversão! – disse, irônico.

Minutos mais tarde, no banheiro, Dean encarou-se no espelho, depois de lavar o rosto. Tentou dar aos olhos verde esmeralda uma aparência descontraída, mas não conseguia trair o que sentia. Havia neles uma sombra que somente uma luz poderia iluminar. Suspirando forte, Dean percebeu que, por mais que não quisesse admitir, que não quisesse aceitar, ele sentia saudades de Castiel.

Desejou não ter dito palavras tão duras ao anjo... Poxa, eles poderiam resolver aquilo juntos, quem sabe... Mas agora Castiel poderia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, e não seria capaz de achá-lo, por causa das inscrições enochianas que trazia entalhadas nas costelas. A não ser... a não ser que ele ligasse para o anjo.

- Não... – disse a si mesmo no espelho.

Porém, não havia convicção em suas palavras. Levou a mão ao bolso, hesitante.

- Bem... não custa nada. – disse para si mesmo novamente, numa voz mais confiante. – Eu só quero conversar com ele, e tentar resolver isso. É, é só isso.

Mas, bem no fundo, o sentimento que brotava no seu coração enquanto discava os números do celular de Castiel era de esperança. Esperança de vê-lo novamente. _"Desculpe, número inexistente"_, a voz feminina e educada disse.

- Droga! – disse Dean, batendo na pia com força.

Nesse momento, Sam apareceu à porta.

- Ei, Dean, você está bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Eu estou ótimo, Sammy! – respondeu Dean, irritado com o tom sarcástico do irmão. – Vamos embora, as garotas estão esperando!

Seguido por um Sam ainda desconfiado, ele saiu pela porta, aliviado por respirar o ar gelado da noite e pela oportunidade de ir a algum lugar que o distraísse, pelo menos um pouco.

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

_Baby can't you feel me (Baby, você não consegue me sentir)_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes? __(Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos?)_

_I can see you clearly, (Eu consigo te ver claramente)_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind (Vividamente belo em minha mente)_

_And you're just so far, like a distant star (E você está tão longe, como uma estrela distante)_

_I'm wishing on tonight (Para a qual eu faço um desejo esta noite)_

Enquanto Dean rumava para sua noite de "diversão", Castiel vagava pelas ruas apinhadas de gente do centro de Seattle. Já se tornara rotina do anjo aparecer em lugar qualquer e caminhar sem rumo, sem realmente enxergar as pessoas à sua volta. Ele sabia que era um tanto perigoso, porque poderia ser encontrado por outro anjo e ele era um dos rebeldes, agora. Mas realmente não fazia diferença. Seria uma saída.

Ele parou, aos pés da Space Needle. Em um segundo ele estava no topo da torre, muito acima da cidade. Lá embaixo, ninguém tinha notado o súbito desaparecimento do moreno de cabelos arrepiados. Era uma das vantagens de ser discreto como só os anjos conseguiam ser. Contemplando a complexa arquitetura da cidade, os milhares de pontos brilhantes, Castiel imaginou se seria possível que Dean estivesse ali. Poderia ser. Olhou para baixo e, contra todas as possibilidades, enxergou aqueles olhos tão cheios de sinceridade, tão cativantes... mas era claro que era apenas uma ilusão de sua mente. E no entanto... era tão claro, tão vívido.

- Dean... – a voz suave do anjo disse, cheia de saudade.

Embora as luzes atrapalhassem um pouco, o céu dali era bonito também. Castiel levantou os olhos para as estrelas, enquanto seu corpo se inclinava um pouco para trás. Tão belas, tão próximas e tão distantes. Como o seu Dean. Rápida como um raio, uma estrela cadente cruzou o negrume aveludado do firmamento. Um sorriso triste se esboçou no rosto do anjo, enquanto ele se lembrava de que os humanos acreditavam que um desejo feito a uma estrela cadente poderia se tornar realidade. Ele riu, incrédulo, mas mesmo assim pensou no único desejo que importava. _"Estar com Dean". _

Um vento gelado soprou de repente, fazendo sua capa esvoaçar um pouco. Um baque surdo contra o metal da torre chamou sua atenção quando o vento parou. Já nem se lembrava que o celular estava ali, naquele bolso. Não havia uso para ele, já que não receberia ligações de ninguém, nem faria, mas por alguma razão ele ainda estava ali. Por outro lado, se alguém tentasse, não conseguiria falar como número, pois Cas havia bloqueado o sinal, para que não fosse encontrado. Segurou o aparelho nas mãos, olhando dele para as estrelas lá no alto, e de volta pra ele.

- Não, Castiel. Foi apenas coincidência. – disse a si mesmo. Aquela besteira de desejo de estrela não existia.

Mas, a medida que seu coração acelerava os batimentos, crescia nele um desejo, há muito tempo reprimido. Por que não tentar mais uma vez? Quem sabe ele não tinha mudado de idéia? _"Chega, Cas... não quero mais te ver, ok?" _As palavras ecoaram mais uma vez na mente do anjo, fazendo com que levasse o telefone ao bolso novamente.

Segundos depois, jogando torre abaixo o seu medo, ele ligou o aparelho. Esperou que o sinal aparecesse e já ia apertar o primeiro número do celular do seu Dean quando a vibração súbita, seguida do toque monótono o assustou. _Ligação não identificada_, aparecia na tela. Hesitante, Castiel pressionou a tecla de atendimento e levou o telefone até o ouvido.

- A... alô?

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu todo)_

_To have just one more night with you (Para ter só mais uma noite com você)_

_I'd risk my life (Eu arriscaria minha vida)_

_To feel your body next to mine (Para sentir seu corpo junto ao meu)_

- Cas? – perguntou a voz do outro lado, muito ansiosa.

- Sam? – Castiel perguntou de volta, apenas para confirmar. Reconhecera de imediato a voz do Winchester mais novo.

- Cas, que bom que consegui falar com você! – disse Sam, de fato parecendo aliviado, embora ainda houvesse um tom muito preocupado em sua voz. – É como se fosse um milagre!

- O que está acontecendo? – Cas perguntou, quase sorrindo com a ironia da situação.

- É o Dean. – respondeu Sam. – Ele sumiu!

Castiel ficou sem respiração por um segundo. O pensamento de que talvez Dean estivesse em perigo e ele não pudesse fazer nada sempre o assolava, mas ele depositava suas esperanças no fato de que o loiro sempre se virara muito bem... mas se Sam estava ligando para ele a coisa deveria ser séria.

- Ele sumiu, como assim? – o anjo perguntou, depois de algum tempo de silêncio angustiante.

- Nós tínhamos saído, pra tomar umas e relaxar. – começou a explicar Sam. – Eu o vi saindo do bar com uma garota e não me preocupei, isso sempre acontece – e aqui Castiel experimentou o que é chamado de ciúme. – Mas ele não voltou para o hotel e... não sei, isto não me parece bem, Cas. Eu segui o rastro dele até uma espécie de galpão abandonado, mas não consigo entrar... pensei que você poderia ajudar.

- Claro! – disse Castiel. Ele não hesitaria em fazer qualquer coisa para proteger o seu Dean. – Onde você está?

- Ah, é uma velha fábrica de peças de carro, nos arredores de Bartonville, Illinois. – respondeu Sam.

- Eu já estou aí. – disse Cas, antes de desaparecer do topo da Space Needle.

- Sam? – chamou Castiel, em voz baixa. Aquele era o lugar certo, não havia dúvidas, mas ele não via sinal de vida além dos insetos e dos ratos.

Desconfiado, o anjo circulou o prédio, mas não havia nada para ver. A velha fábrica ficava em lugar afastado da pequena cidade, o que de fato a tornava ideal para um cativeiro. Havia a entrada principal, um grande portão de correr feito em aço e algumas saídas laterais, pequenas portas facilmente arrombáveis. Castiel estava em dúvida: seu o instinto o alertava de que algo estava errado, mas, por outro lado, se Dean realmente estivesse ali e em perigo... não, ele precisava arriscar. Não poderia se perdoar se acontecesse alguma coisa porque ele não havia agido. Tentou uma das portas laterais, que não ofereceu resistência alguma.

Dentro do prédio reinava o caos. Todas as velhas máquinas tinham sido deixadas para trás, para serem comidas pela ferrugem. Os anos cobriram o chão e as paredes de poeira, teias de aranha e outras coisas mais sujas. Cuidadosamente, o anjo procurou algum sinal dos Winchester. Talvez Sam não tivesse esperado e já estivesse dentro do prédio... Por uns trinta minutos, ele procurou pelos corredores e salas. Então...

Em uma sala que parecia ter sido um refeitório, Castiel o viu. Acorrentado a uma coluna, os braços abertos, esticados por correntes presas ao teto, estava o seu pobre Dean. Um gemido baixo saiu da garganta do anjo, quando a cena de Dean, seu querido Dean, acorrentado no Inferno passou por sua cabeça. Sem hesitar, exatamente como daquela vez, Cas correu até o rapaz, que estava inconsciente.

- Dean! – ele chamou - Dean, acorde, por favor!

Lentamente, o loiro abriu os olhos. Castiel ajudou-o a erguer o rosto, cheio de cortes e hematomas.

- Ca... Cas! – Dean sussurrou, ao reconhecer o anjo. – A expressão em seus olhos estava desfigurada pelos ferimentos. – Você... você não deveria ter vindo...

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, o ar fugiu dos pulmões de Castiel. Ele deu um passo para trás, mas Dean continuou:

- É... é uma armadilha!

- Armadilha? – repetiu o anjo, confuso.

- Exatamente! – disse uma voz feminina, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de passos ecoava no refeitório destruído. Como se tivessem surgido do nada, sete pessoas agora formavam um círculo em torno de Castiel e Dean. Todos com os olhos completamente negros. A mulher que havia falado, uma morena alta, de traços muito expressivos, trazia nas mãos uma adaga de prata muito reluzente – uma espada angelical.

- Você acha que pode prender um anjo? – disse Castiel, ficando de frente para a mulher e recuando para ficar mais próximo de Dean. A mulher-demônio riu desvairadamente.

- Eu não acho, eu _posso. _– ela respondeu, petulante. – Olhe bem ao seu redor, pombinho.

Confuso, o anjo correu os olhos a sua volta, sem descuidar dos demônios. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir um círculo ao seu redor.

- Isto é...

- Enochiano. – completou a mulher. – Foi muito difícil encontrar algo que funcionasse, mas aí está. Só não funciona com arcanjos, mas... você não está com o status tão alto lá em cima, não é?

Castiel não respondeu. No seu desespero para chegar até Dean, ele não tinha visto os símbolos... não que eles também não estivessem bem disfarçados, visíveis apenas para seres sobrenaturais, mas ele deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso! Expusera a si mesmo, e a Dean.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Castiel, a voz dura. Atrás dele, Dean estava fraco demais para fazer algo.

- Não importa... – ela começou, arrogante.

- O que você quer? – tornou a perguntar o anjo, sem deixar que ela continuasse.

- Que pombinho mais irrequieto! – ela disse, sarcástica. – Mas, se você não percebeu, você não está em posição de fazer perguntas... – ela brincou com a adaga, dando um passo na direção do anjo.

Castiel avaliou sua situação. Se fossem apenas três ou quatro demônios, ele conseguiria lidar facilmente com aquilo. Mas sete era demais. Fora o fato de que um deles possuía uma espada angelical. No entanto, o que mais o preocupava era que Dean estava extremamente vulnerável. Um daqueles demônios poderia facilmente matá-lo enquanto ele estava ocupado com os outros... sem transparecer sua preocupação, o anjo deu mais um discreto passo, para ficar quase colado ao corpo de Dean.

- Assustado? – disse a mulher-demônio, percebendo o movimento. Ela parecia achar tudo muito divertido. – Bem, bem... esta noite está sendo muito agradável... Acho... acho que vou até explicar o motivo dessa situação toda. Que você acha? – ela dirigiu a pergunta a Castiel, como se estivesse oferecendo uma bebida.

- Morgana... – começo a dizer um dos demônios, num tom repreensivo.

- Cale a boca, seu estúpido! – Morgana disse, olhando-o furiosa. – Não gosto de ter minha identidade revelada... e além do mais temos tempo e eu _quero _que eles saibam! Algum problema? – ela acrescentou, movendo a adaga sugestivamente.

O demônio limitou-se a ficar calado, embora sua expressão fosse de desagrado. Morgana fungou irritada, e ajeitou os cabelos antes de sorrir para Castiel e continuar:

- Castiel e Dean... o rebelado e o receptáculo de Miguel. Devo dizer que isso é mesmo um lance de sorte. Sabe, vocês dois estão no topo da lista de procurados do Inferno. Dean, por motivos óbvios. Mas você, Cas – eu posso chamar assim? Acho que posso... Ah, você tem sido um incômodo para o _nosso _pai... protegendo Dean, impedindo que Sam aceite seu dever como receptáculo, enfim... enchendo o saco!

- Eu vou entender como um elogio. – Disse Castiel, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar. Ele não conseguiria fugir... sua melhor opção era tentar desestabilizar Morgana e os outros demônios, para que pudesse ter alguma chance na luta. – Você sabe, significa que meu trabalho está sendo bem feito.

- Até agora, não é mesmo? – Morgana disse, sorrindo. – Mas, uma coisa está me deixando curiosa... essa situação... eu digo, porque os bebês Winchester estavam sem sua babá angelical esses dias? Sim, _Cas. _– ela acrescentou, a expressão de dúvida no rosto do anjo. – Nós temos os temos observado desde que chegaram à cidade. Vieram atrás de nós, aparentemente, porque estávamos fazendo um trabalhinho aqui... mas parece que tem alguma coisa os distraindo. Principalmente o loirinho aí...

Castiel fitou o demônio, e sentiu a respiração pesada e difícil de Dean atrás de si. Por qual motivo Dean estaria sendo tão descuidado? Sendo observado por demônios de baixa classe e, pior, sendo apanhado em uma armadilha? Morgana sorriu maliciosamente diante do silêncio de Castiel.

- Bem, bem, não importa. – ela disse, um prazer estranho na voz. – Eu estou perdendo o foco aqui... mas, como eu dizia, viemos observando os Winchester. E então... então eu – sim, eu – tive essa idéia. Poderíamos pegar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: o loirinho e o pombinho. Sabe, foi tão fácil atrair Dean... – Morgana passou as mãos pelos seios, descendo pela cintura – Apenas uma embalagem atraente. Mas o conteúdo... ele deveria ter lido as informações nutricionais!

Castiel cerrou os punhos. Droga, ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa...

- Mas você cometeu um erro, Morgana. – ele disse, mantendo a voz calma.

- Ah, é? – fez Morgana, fingindo estar surpresa. – O que teria sido?

- Dean é o receptáculo de Miguel. – respondeu Castiel. – Então os anjos estão cuidando dele. Logo um arcanjo aparecerá, e o que vocês pretendem fazer?

Morgana aproximou-se do círculo, andando devagar.

- É mesmo? Puxa... faz umas quatro horas que estamos com ele e ainda não aconteceu nada... Acho que vocês anjos precisam agilizar o serviço lá em cima! Poupe seu tempo, pombinho! – ela acrescentou, dando um tapinha no rosto de Castiel, mas afastado-se rapidamente. – Nós sabemos das marcas que impedem que eles sejam encontrados! De fato... eu estou muito curiosa... acho que vou dar uma olhada nas costelas do loirinho. Eu tenho sede de conhecimento, sabe?

- Não se atreva! – disse Castiel, perdendo o controle.

- Uhhh... o anjinho está perdendo a calma. – Morgana debochou.

- Onde está Sam? – disse o anjo, procurando continuar a distração. Perdera o seu trunfo, mas ainda havia algumas cartas na manga. – Ele me ligou...

- O quão idiotas esses anjos são? – interrompeu Morgana, olhando para os companheiros. – Fomos nós, tolinho! Não foi difícil deduzir que você apareceria se Sammy ligasse, desesperado por não encontrar o pobre Deanno. E o seu número estava bem ali, na última chamada feita.

Castiel quase sorriu. Dean havia ligado para ele... Droga, se ele ao menos tivesse deixado o celular ligado! Mas aquilo precisava esperar. Um palavrão passou pela cabeça do anjo. Dean e ele estavam realmente encrencados dessa vez...

'_Cause I can't go on (Porque eu não posso continuar)_

_Living in the memory of our song (Vivendo na memória da nossa canção)_

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu tudo)_

_For your love tonight (Pelo seu amor esta noite)_

O anjo percebeu que sua única saída era lutar. Ele teria que dar o seu melhor para tirar seu querido Dean daquela situação. O que aconteceria com ele, Castiel, não era muito importante. O que importava era que Dean saísse vivo dali. Era isso... ele daria tudo que tinha, tudo o que ele era, para que Dean sobrevivesse àquela noite.

- Então... o que você está esperando? – ele disse, olhando brevemente para todos os demônios, registrando suas posições, calculando os possíveis movimentos que eles fariam. – Venha pegar o seu prêmio, Morgana!

- Ohh... todo valente! – Morgana disse, girando mais uma vez a adaga. – Seu desejo é uma ordem!

E então tudo aconteceu. Castiel era um soldado. Lutar estava impregnado na sua essência. Mas ele nunca tinha lutado tão desesperadamente. Sempre o fizera para cumprir suas ordens, mas daquela vez era como se sua própria existência dependesse da luta. Dois demônios tentaram segurá-lo, mas ele era bem ágil. Em segundos eles estavam desmaiados. Mas não havia muito tempo, logo os outros partiram pra cima deles como cães raivosos.

Para o anjo, durante uma batalha era difícil classificar os pensamentos que tinha. Eles simplesmente lampejavam em sua mente, e seu corpo – no caso o do receptáculo reagia. Tudo acontecia em segundos. Foi assim que a idéia de usar as correntes que prendiam os braços de Dean passou do pensamento à realidade tão rapidamente. O gemido do loiro quando ele puxou os elos, arrancando-os do teto, cortou o coração do anjo, mas ele sabia que Dean estaria bem. As correntes nocautearam mais dois demônios, mas os outros dois conseguiram segurar o anjo pelos braços. Eles o fizeram ficar de frente para Dean, sem tirá-lo do círculo. A risada malévola de Morgana arrepiou até os ossos do de Castiel.

- Olha só quem está dando bicadas... – ela disse, entrando no círculo e se aproximando de Dean. Castiel tentou se desvencilhar dos demônios, mas eles o tinham prendido firmemente. – Cas, Cas... que soldado esplêndido você é!

Castiel apenas tentou mais uma vez se livrar de seus captores, mas ficou paralisado quando Morgana, segurando-o pelos cabelos, fez Dean levantar a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não pareciam ter foco. Os olhos do anjo correram do pescoço dele para a adaga nas mãos dela. Não se atreveu a dizer ou fazer movimento algum. Seu coração batia irregular, agora.

- Mas... com a arma certa, - Morgana disse, passando a lâmina da adaga na pele alva de Dean – qualquer soldado pode ser derrotado.

A mulher-demônio parecia estar em êxtase. Castiel sentia cada fibra de seu corpo entrar em pânico com a iminência do que estava para acontecer. E _se _acontecesse – a possibilidade o fez tremer – ele simplesmente não conseguiria mais... se entregaria a Morgana sem qualquer resistência.

- Morgana... – ele disse, apelando, mesmo sem esperanças, para um último recurso. – Por favor...

O eco do riso completamente desvairado de Morgana encheu o refeitório abandonado, como o de um personagem de um filme de terror.

- Deixe de ser patético, Castiel! – ela disse, fechando a expressão. – Você sabe que não faz sentido implorar... apenas encare os fatos. E termine sua existência com um pouco de dignidade.

Não... Castiel não podia encarar aquilo. Era impensável, inimaginável. Alguma coisa precisava acontecer, um milagre... Droga! Blasfêmias contra tudo e todos vieram a sua mente. Morgana virou-se de lado, girando a faca nas mãos. Ela queria ver a expressão no rosto do anjo quando tirasse a vida de Dean. Então...

- Sua... existência... é que termina hoje, vadia do inferno!

A voz de Dean soou baixa, mas a cabeçada que desferiu contra Morgana não foi nada fraca. Pega de surpresa, a mulher-demônio soltou um gemido e a espada angelical caiu de sua mão, indo parar na borda do círculo enochiano. Como se um choque muito forte tivesse percorrido cada célula de seu corpo, Castiel encontrou forças para fazer com que os demônios que o seguravam se chocassem violentamente. Sem perder tempo, ele recuperou a faca e, num golpe ágil, cortou a garganta de Morgana. Os olhos esbugalhados dela brilharam intensamente enquanto o espírito imundo morria. Castiel certificou-se de dar cabo dos outros demônios antes que voltassem a si.

- Dean! – ele chamou, enquanto quebrava as correntes que o prendiam à coluna. O loiro estava inconsciente. Castiel temeu que o esforço do golpe em Morgana, o golpe que salvara sua vida, tivesse sido muito grande. – Dean... por favor... esteja... esteja vivo!

Como se respondesse ao apelo do anjo, Dean puxou o ar em um grande sorvo. Ainda estava inconsciente, mas estava respirando. Isso era bom. Era preciso tirá-lo dali, e rápido. Castiel pegou uma das correntes e começou a raspar furiosamente a borda mais próxima do círculo. Se aquilo era como uma armadilha para demônios, a menor falha permitiria que ele saísse. Logo a linha estava desfeita.

- Ótimo! – disse Castiel a si mesmo. – Um hospital... não. Um bom hospital é muito longe, e não sei seu conseguiria... – ele estava muito ansioso, temia ir parar em algum lugar qualquer, e perder tempo. Uma idéia lampejou em sua cabeça. Procurando nos bolsos de Dean, achou o que precisava. – Isso! – exclamou, lendo o endereço no chaveiro: "_Road Flower Motel, Hanson Street, 45"._

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

- Que diabos... _Cas? Dean? _

Sam encarava Castiel, que segurava Dean nos braços.

- Ele precisa de ajuda. – disse Castiel, colocando-o em cima da cama. Foi direto ao banheiro, buscar toalhas e água.

- Ei... ei... calma aí! – disse Sam, ainda segurando a faca de Ruby. – Que está acontecendo?

- Eu explico depois. – respondeu Castiel, começando a limpar as feridas de Dean. – Apenas me ajude aqui, Sam!

**- Dastiel is Destiny -**

- Hmm, me explica de novo. – disse Sam. Estavam no estacionamento do hotel, algumas horas depois de Castiel chegar com Dean. – Os demônios imitaram minha voz e te ligaram, e você caiu em uma armadilha?

- Exatamente. – respondeu Castiel, pela décima vez. Estava começando a ficar impaciente com Sam. Era tão difícil de entender?

- Desculpa ficar insistindo tanto, Cas. - disse o rapaz, lendo a expressão no rosto do anjo – Mas isso é muito estranho. Primeiro você some durante meses, e seu número se torna inexistente... e assim de repente _você _cai numa armadilha dessas...

- Eu sei. – disse Castiel. Tinha sido mesmo estúpido... mas o que ele poderia ter feito? – Eu me precipitei. Mas, a cena que eu vi, Sam. Acho que você teria feito o mesmo.

Você tem razão. – concordou Sam, balançando a cabeça. – Digo, o estado em que ele estava quando vocês chegaram! Ainda bem que era só a aparência que estava muito ruim. Foram só alguns cortes, e algum tipo de sedativo, parece.

Castiel suspirou fundo. Fora um grande alívio quando ele pôde examinar o estado de Dean mais atentamente e concluir que ele não corria perigo. A teoria do sedativo era a mais plausível, o que significava que ele ainda ficaria nocauteado algumas horas, mas logo estaria bem... Aquele pensamento provocou um tremor no anjo: o que ele faria quando Dean acordasse?

- Vocês deveriam ser mais cuidadosos. – disse o anjo, procurando afastar os pensamentos. – _Você _deveria cuidar melhor do seu irmão.

Sam olhou para o anjo incrédulo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou novamente.

- Cas, ele é adulto! – disse por fim. – Digo, ele já está grandinho para precisar de uma babá... E no bar, qual é? Não é a primeira vez que ele some com uma garota, então eu nem me preocupei...

- Certo, me desculpe. – disse Castiel, diante da exasperação de Sam. – Você... tem razão. Mas, por favor, sejam mais cuidadosos. Lembrem-se que o Céu e o Inferno procuram por vocês.

Sam concordou, balançando a cabeça, e eles ficaram em silêncio, cada um com suas próprias preocupações. No quarto, Dean dormia, a respiração profunda e lenta...

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu todo)_

_To have just one more night with you (Para ter só mais uma noite com você)_

_I'd risk my life (Eu arriscaria minha vida)_

_To feel your body next to mine (Para sentir seu corpo junto ao meu)_

_Cause I can't go on (Porque eu não posso continuar)_

_Living in the memory of our song (Vivendo na memória da nossa canção)_

Dean abriu os olhos devagar. Tinha a sensação de ter sido atropelado por um caminhão ou coisa pior. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas não era nada se comparado à dor do restante do corpo. Ele piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a luz fraca que conseguia passar pelo tecido das cortinas fechadas. Então um súbito jato de adrenalina fez com que se esquecesse de qualquer dor que estivesse sentindo.

- Cas! – ele gritou, dando um pulo. Sua cabeça girou e ele piscou os olhos furiosamente.

- Dean, não se esforce. – Castiel disse, a voz preocupada, mas não ousou tocá-lo. Continuou de pé ao lado da cama, onde estivera na última hora, esperando o loiro acordar.

- Onde... o _que _aconteceu? – perguntou Dean, passando a mão pelo rosto, tentando fixar o anjo a sua frente.

- Você me salvou. – Castiel respondeu, em voz baixa, a gratidão nos olhos azuis, agora muito vívidos.

- Eu te salvei? – repetiu Dean, confuso. – Mas...?

Castiel contou tudo o que tinha acontecido na velha fábrica, e sobre como ele fora parar lá.

- Uau... – suspirou Dean, sentando-se na beirada da cama. – Esses demônios! Foi um plano engenhoso.

- Que não teria dado certo se você não fosse tão descuidado. – observou Castiel, numa voz de reprovação.

Dean fechou a expressão e bufou.

- Não começa, Cas! – disse, se levantando. – Já imagino que o Sam vai me dar bronca, então uma só basta! Falando nisso... onde... onde ele está?

A expressão no rosto de ambos era curiosa. Dean parecia nervoso, evitava os olhos de Castiel. Este, por sua vez, parecia ansioso, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro do quarto, tão diferente do seu habitual olhar calmo e tranqüilo.

- Ah... ele saiu. – respondeu o anjo, reticente. – Eu pedi que ele saísse. – disse, depois de uma pausa. O loiro o olhou, curioso. – Precisamos conversar, Dean.

- Precisamos? – o rapaz disse, olhando para os pés do anjo.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – perguntou, a voz mais firme. – Dean... porque você me ligou?

A pergunta pairou no ar do quarto, que de repente se tornara pesado. Dean engoliu em seco uma ou duas vezes, emitindo sons desconexos.

- Eu não liguei. – disse, a voz trêmula, os olhos verdes alternando entre a boca e o olhar fixo do anjo. – Eu... ah... disquei o número errado.

Pela terceira vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Castiel perdeu o ar por culpa de Dean Winchester. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Como uma vidraça atingida por uma pedra, a esperança que vinha crescendo em seu coração se estilhaçou em milhares de cacos, que cortaram fundo. Por um segundo os dois se encararam... Castiel estava prestes a desaparecer, depois de ser rejeitado novamente. A única razão pela qual ele não havia partido imediatamente era porque aquela seria a última vez que veria Dean Winchester. Seus grandes olhos azuis, brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que se formavam, capturaram cada detalhe do homem que ele amava.

E ali, naquele segundo mais longo que a eternidade, Dean percebeu que perderia Castiel para sempre. Aquilo era algo com o qual ele não podia lidar. Durante aqueles meses todos, o que o mantivera no controle de si era a esperança de rever o anjo... Sem isso, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Com a velocidade e a força de um raio, um único pensamento veio a sua mente, projetado imediatamente por sua voz rouca:

- Ah, que se foda!

Vencendo, a distância entre eles, puxou o anjo contra seu corpo, tocando seus lábios com um misto de desejo e carinho, paixão e amor. Pego de surpresa, Castiel sentiu seu coração acelerar e arrepios descendo por seu pescoço, antes de entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas logo retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo desejo.

- Dean... – o anjo começou a dizer, entre os beijos ardentes.

- Shhh... Não diga nada agora! – interrompeu Dean, colocando um dedo nos lábios do moreno. A verdade era que, embora certo do que queria naquele momento, ele estava muito assustado com aquilo tudo.

Castiel, entendendo o que se passava pela cabeça do loiro, já que era o que se passava na sua também, apenas juntou seus lábios novamente, deixando levar-se por aquela arrasadora sensação. Dean tirou a capa de chuva do anjo, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço alvo, sentindo aquele cheiro bom que ele tinha.

- Dean! – Castiel sussurrou, mas dessa vez era apenas o nome de seu amado que ele queria dizer.

Levando-o em direção à cama, o loiro tirou seu paletó, depois a gravata. O anjo apenas deixava que ele conduzisse tudo, enquanto sentia o toque daqueles lábios pela sua pele. Logo sua camisa jazia no chão e seu peito nu tocado pelas mãos habilidosas de Dean. Castiel não saberia descrever com palavras o êxtase em que estava... Só sabia que a única coisa que importava era sentir o corpo de Dean junto do seu, sua boca em seus lábios, seu hálito doce o embriagando.

- Hmmm... – gemeu Dean, afastando um pouco o rosto.

- O quê? – disse Cas, olhando-o. – Eu estou fazendo alguma coisa errada?

Dean sorriu, beijando o anjo.

- É que... – ele disse, entre os lábios dele - você tem gosto de torta de cereja...

A resposta do anjo foi outro beijo, quente e intenso, no qual ele se perdeu de novo no turbilhão de sensações, em que tudo aquilo a que ele era imune como anjo se misturava e passava por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Mas era bom, muito bom, e ele só queria que durasse para sempre.

_I'd give my all (Eu daria meu tudo)_

_For your love tonight (Por seu amor esta noite)_

Era bom não precisar dormir, pensou Castiel. Assim ele poderia ver o rosto de seu amado enquanto dormia, a expressão suave, ouvir a respiração profunda e ritmada, enquanto ele se aninhava em seu peito. Assim ele poderia apreciar cada detalhe do rosto de traços fortes e bem delineados: as pequenas sardas, a boca carnuda, as sobrancelhas grossas. Afagou os cabelos do seu loirinho (até que ele gostara do apelido dado por Morgana), que se enroscou mais um pouco em seu corpo, abrindo devagar os olhos.

- E eis que um anjo vela o meu sono... – disse Dean, beijando o torso de Castiel. Ele se sentia confortável ali, e era como se sentisse as asas invisíveis do anjo protegendo-o, aquecendo-o.

- A coisa mais linda do mundo. – disse Castiel, passando o dedo pelas costas de Dean.

Embora uma parte de sua mente ainda achasse aquilo muito estranho e assustador, o coração de Dean se sentia bem e ele sorriu com as palavras. Ergueu o rosto para roçar seus lábios nos do anjo, passando depois para um beijo suave. Castiel sentia-se feliz. Estava assustado e um tanto confuso, assim como Dean, mas disposto a viver aquela experiência. O fato de quase ter perdido Dean o havia feito enxergar que não conseguiria viver sem ele. E agora ele tinha um motivo para continuar, sendo anjo e humano, para proteger e amá-lo.

Entre as carícias em seu loirinho, ele passou a mão pela marca que havia ficado quando o resgatara do Inferno.

- Sinto ter deixado essa marca em você. – disse, ainda com os dedos nela.

- Sabe... até que eu gosto dela. – disse Dean, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis do anjo. – Acho... que ela mostra a quem eu pertenço... a quem sempre pertencerei.

- E a quem eu faria tudo para proteger. – replicou Castiel. – A quem eu daria tudo o que sou, por quem eu desceria novamente ao Inferno, ou qualquer outro lugar...

O beijo que houve depois selou aquele compromisso, e eles não precisaram das palavras para saberem que amavam um ao outro...

**Fim**

**Nota da Beta:** Sério? Acabou mesmo? Sinto que poderia ler mais umas mil páginas, sem parar nem mesmo para comer. Amei a narrativa. Ficou coerente e fácil de acompanhar. Achei muito fofo e sorri todas as vezes que Cas usava a expressão "seu Dean". E consigo imaginá-lo chamando pelo novo apelido carinhoso "Loirinho", simplesmente porque namorados usam apelidos carinhosos. Amo fluffy! Parabéns pela fic excelente e pela escolha da música, que é perfeita.

**Nota do Autor: **Gostaram? Inclui a nota da Anarco, só porque me derreti todo quando li... Please, please, deixem uma rewiew! Como eu sempre leio aqui: não custa nada e mantém o espírito do ficwritter aceso! Valeeeu!

E obrigado ao CastielTheAngel por me apresentar à Anarco ^^


End file.
